The Ravine - The Twisted Game of Hide and Seek
by ThatCrazyGinger
Summary: Fate twists a supposedly harmless game of hide and seek, when Kaoru falls down a deep ravine, and recieves a fatal blow to the head. Now Kyoya must race against the clock to find the rest of the host club. But a few complications follow as some of the host club members are a little...Preocuppied. T for now, might change...


A/N

Hey! I am writing an Ouran High School Host Club (Mostly referred to as Ouran HSHC during this) I know it might be a bit crap but bear with! It gets _much _better! BWAHAHAHAHA

Hikaru and I run towards the entrance of "Adventure Land" another of Kyoya-senpai's family businesses.

"This has everything in it, swimming pool, and outdoor scenery for painters even fishing. Everything is as realistic as possible, with the rock climbing outside on the coast and the fishing in the natural streams that run through the indoor centre, we even have a tunnel aquarium..."Kyoya-senpai brags on pointing in different general directions. Hikaru pulls a face at me, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes. I try to stifle a laugh as I do an impersonation of Kyoya-senpai. We both burst out laughing but no one found it weird or questions us. This is normal for us, the crazy, 'in love' goofy Hitachiin twins. "You name it, we've included it." Kyoya-senpai continues, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We've closed it to the public for a day for staff training so I've acquired some trainees to help you out today."

"Hey that's really neat, isn't it Takashi?!" Honey-senpai shouts excitedly

"Yeah." Mori-senpai replies always the quiet one, it creeps me out. But I would never tell him. Not if I wanted a one way ticket to A&E.

Hikaru smiles at me. "Finally! A day off!" I say, smiling back at him.

We all sit on a picnic bench laughing and joking.

"I wanna play a game!" Honey-senpai sings randomly

"Hey, Haruhi! Are there any commoner's games we can play?" Hikaru and I ask in unison.

"Well... there is one. We could play hide and seek if you want." Haruhi replies, too happy to comment on being called a commoner. "Someone counts to one hundred whilst the rest hide, then the person counting tries to find us!" she explains, after seeing the confusion on our faces.

"That sounds like fun Haruhi! I didn't know there was such an amazing game! You commoners are so inventive" Tamaki-senpai gushes. Haruhi rolls her eyes but blushes all the same.

"Why don't we get one of the trainee's to count for us?!" Kyoya-senpai suggests

"Ok. You guys ready?!" Haruhi says. Before anyone can answer we disappear into the 'rainforest', heading for the outdoor scenery section. "Where was it he pointed again?" Hikaru asks me. I flail my arms around randomly; pulling a face like the one Hikaru had pulled earlier, leaving us in stitches. We are laughing so much that we never notice the huge sign post that reads **_WARNING: NO ENTRY, RAVINE AHEAD. _** I run ahead and turn to look at Hikaru. "Can't catch me!" I laugh taking a few steps backwards. Then I notice that there is hardly any ground under my feet, my eyes widen in fear and so do Hikaru's. "Don't move, just stay still!" Hikaru shouts "It'll be okay I'll get you help, I'll get the others! I'm right here just be caref-"He lunges for me as I fall back, his hands just brushing against mine but he's too late. I feel myself rush towards the ground, screaming as loud as I can. I hit the ground with so much force it sends shockwaves of pain rushing over my body making my eyes burn and turning everything dark.

Hikaru P.O.V

I saw him fall, I heard him scream. I heard a horrible crash as he landed... that _sound. _It was weird hearing my brother being so loud, Kaoru was always been the quieter. It scared me too much. I screamed his name until my throat cracked. The assistant who had been counting and Kyoya-senpai appear behind me, looking confused and slightly scared. "We were walking and...And he fell. I tried to grab him..." I broke down, huge sobs racking my body. Kyoya-senpai puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it awkwardly. He looks up at the assistant "Get to the announcement centre at the top of the Aquarium and send an emergency call to my family's doctors, tell them to get a team out here immediately. If you pass anyone on the way tell them the situation and tell them to meet us here. Be quick" Kyoya-senpai nodded to the assistant and he sped off.

"Hikaru. I need you to listen to me. I need you to stay here, when Kaoru wakes up I need you to keep him awake. I'm going to try and find the others." He ran a hand through his hair and I notice how pale he looks, a weird look on the shadow king. He squeezes my shoulder one last time and ran off. I was left alone. I hear a shout coming from the ravine and I scrabble over as quickly as possible, tearing my chinos and cutting my hand in the process. "Kaoru?!" I shout down the ravine

Kaoru's P.O.V

I open my eyes and the first thing I sae is my leg. It's tucked under my body, the wrong way round, I whimper at the sight of it. I never have been good with blood or broken bones. I put my hand on the back of my head and hiss in pain, I pull my hand away and see that it is covered in blood. I let out a shocked scream; I _really _wasn't good with blood. "Kaoru?!" I heard Hikaru shout.

"Hikaru!" I call back "What's happening?!"

He seems to hesitate. "Kyoya-senpai is looking for the others and the assistant is calling for help. You'll be ok. Are you hurt?" Hikaru shouts

I consider the question. It would only make him worry if I told him everything, but I couldn't lie. "I... I think I've broken my leg, but that's all I know." I reply.

"Don't think that just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't tell when you're lying. Kaoru Hitachiin you _will_ tell me the truth, or I might just jump down there to check myself." Hikaru's voice breaks when he says this and I feel a stab of guilt for not telling him. "I... My head is bleeding, I don't know how bad it is, but it really hurts." I explain.

"You need to stay awake, keep talking to me Kao. I'm not going anywhere." Hikaru calls down. "Do you remember when we were kids? And we put a huge sack of ice in mother's bed but she knew better and slipped it into ours. Our faces when we went to bed!"

"I remember she took pictures of us and sent them to every...relative she could find." I try to keep a steady voice, but the numbness in my broken leg is starting to ware off and my head hurts so much it makes me breathless, sending stabs of pain through my body.

Kyoya's P.O.V

"Tamaki! Takashi, Mitskuni, Haruhi! Anyone?" I call out. "Game's over!"

I hear something rustling behind me and I spin around to be met with the bright blue eyes of Tamaki. "I need your help." I say. He looks as if he is about to whine about losing the game but I give him my scariest look, well they don't call me the shadow king for nothing. Kaoru is trapped down a ravine after the two blatantly ignored the warning sign. A bit like something you would do. Hikaru is trying to keep him awake but it really doesn't look good." I explain, running a shaky hand through my hair. "I need you to go and help Hikaru while I look for the others. Do you have any idea where they are?" I ask. Not pausing to let Tamaki take offense.

"Well I was hiding with Haruhi but she was kidnapped by Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. So I was _left _all _alone_..." Tamaki starts one of his 'princely' rants pulling dramatic poses at every second word. I bring my fist down on top of his head. "Sleep now, dream later. I don't think you get how serious this is, Tamaki. We're talking about Kaoru's life here and all you can think about is a girl?" I hiss glaring my famous glare. I notice that I've grabbed on to Tamaki's top and I'm grasping it really tight, I let out a deep breath and let go of his shirt. I mumble something along the lines of sorry. "What way is the ravine? I think Haruhi and the others headed towards the Aquarium." Tamaki asks. I point him in the right direction and then I run off. I hate running, but not as much as I hate being woken up early in the morning. But the one thing I can't stand is to see my friends hurt, _that_ is my breaking point.

A/N

What do you think? Please review. I'm going to try and include a few side pairings! For fun! But this is a deadly serious Fan-Fic *Trys to keep straight face* So no serious couples *Laughs like loony* Reviews help!


End file.
